Abducted
by irmina
Summary: Zero was abducted after a mission and his whole life turned into a new page.  KanameXZero, non-con, domination. Prequel to 'A Frozen Heart'.


_This is my first attempt writing angst. Hope you will like it._

**Summary:** Zero was abducted after a mission and his whole life turned into a new page. KanameXZero.

**Warnings:** yaoi, non-con, domination

**Disclaimer: **VK and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino. The plot is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Abducted<strong>

It was past midnight, the sky was pitched black and the streets were empty. Along a dark alley were pools of blood mixed with ashes of level Es who had just been killed by the best hunter in the Hunters Association, Zero Kiryuu. The hunter was staggering along the wall, bite marks were on his neck and a dozen of cuts were on his chest and back, visible through his tattered bloody white shirt. Blood was dripping incessantly from his injuries, he was losing a lot of blood. His legs finally gave out, he stood against the wall and sled to the ground, landing on his bottom. Bloody Rose fell from his grip, his left hand clutched his left chest.

He rested the back of his head against the wall and looked up, fog clouded the night sky, hiding the stars from view.

"This is the end, huh?"

His mind wandered to the memories of Cross Academy where he met and fell in love with the pureblood prince, Kaname Kuran. In the beginning he tried to resist the feeling, but his affection for the pureblood continued to grow and after a year he could no longer deny it. He knew that his love for Kaname was unattainable, they were opposite creatures, they had been taught to hate each other. His feeling had to remain a secret, he acted cold toward everyone especially the pureblood, and switched his attention to Yuuki, making the others think that he loved Yuuki.

Zero had given his whole heart to Kaname, his heart was broken to pieces when the Kuran prince and princess left the school to get married. He knew his love would never come true, so he decided to stay single all his life and dedicated his whole being to hunting. He accepted every mission whether easy or hard, he would never think twice about accepting deadly missions, he needed to keep himself busy to divert his mind from Kaname. However, even after three years he could never forget the pureblood, whose absence caused the hunter to feel longing and fall in love even deeper. His logic thought it was stupid to feel this way for his enemy, but his heart said otherwise.

Zero felt light-headed and his vision was blurry, he knew that death was coming.

"You married the one you love and have an heir, you must be happy now, huh, Kuran?"

He sighed, lavender orbs were filled with sadness.

"I wish I could see you one last time before I die…"

Consciousness was leaving him, his eyelids were about to close when blurry lavender orbs caught a dark figure walking slowly toward him. As the figure got closer he released a familiar aura, the aura belonging to the man that Zero longed so much.

"Ku…ran…?" he whispered before closing his eyes and fell into nothingness.

Kaname Kuran stood in front of the dying hunter and glanced at the Bloody Rose on the ground next to the hunter, his lips turned to a creepy smile.

"As of today, Zero Kiryuu is dead."

**KZ**

The circular room was surrounded by a wall of mica-slate interspersed with granite, its floor was made of hard wood, there were four rectangular windows facing the cardinal compass points. Between the north and east windows was cherry-wood kitchenette with black granite counter top, connected to a planning desk with the same color. On the opposite site of the kitchenette was a cherry-wood king-sized bed covered with the finest white silk sheet, the four bed posts were decorated with lavender satin canopy. On the bed lied the silver-haired hunter, dressed in white silk pajamas, sleeping peacefully.

Kaname was sitting on a loveseat next to the bed, observing the hunter. Zero's appearance hadn't changed since they parted; his white hair was still spiky, his body was lean, his face was still as beautiful as Kaname had remembered when he left Cross Academy. The only difference was Zero's beautiful face looked more mature, which made him more manly and attractive.

Kaname remembered the first time he met Zero at Cross' house where the then young boy stabbed him with a knife. He found Zero's action admirable, he was captivated by those lavender orbs looking at him fearlessly, the boy immediately captured his heart.

He never denied his attraction to Zero, he fully accepted his own feeling because he never loved his sister slash fiancée Yuuki the way he loved the hunter. But he knew their love was forbidden, a future vampire king could not marry an ex-human let alone a male, he must marry his sister to continue the Kuran line, he could not let anyone know his true feelings. He put on a cold mask and acted indifferently toward the hunter so no one would suspect anything, everyone thought Yuuki was his most important person.

He also knew the feeling was mutual, Zero loved him but was too stubborn to admit it, the hunter acted defiant but those mask sometimes slide, at times Kaname caught Zero looking at him with longing. When he left Cross Academy he saw the hurt in those beautiful lavender eyes. He didn't like leaving his most important person behind, but he had a duty to fulfill. He hoped Zero would wait for him, and promised himself to fetch the hunter once his duty was fulfilled. Since then he had never seen Zero again face to face, but he had been keeping tab of the hunter's missions, every single one of them.

Three years had passed, his duty had been fulfilled, it was time to claim what was truly his. A week ago he found out Zero had accepted a deadly mission. He observed the whole mission masking his aura, his heart was torn upon seeing a pack of level Es biting the neck that was rightfully his and tearing his beloved's skin, oh how he would love to kill those pathetic creatures so much for hurting his beloved, yet he refrained himself. Not only would Zero not appreciate his interference, but also it might be his only chance to capture his beloved. He was relieved when the hunter fell unconscious, dying yet still had just enough blood in his body to survive, he could finally take his beloved away.

Red-wine orbs were looking at Zero's sleeping face with love, Kaname reached out his hand and caressed the hunter's cheek tenderly.

"I finally have you in my arms. I will never let you go." He kissed Zero's lips lovingly.

He let his hand go when the hunter stirred; he sat back and put his cold mask on.

Zero slowly opened his eyes, his vision met a white cathedral ceiling.

'_Where… am… I…? The last time I remembered I was sitting on a dark alley awaiting my death… and I saw a shadow…Kuran….'_

"Kiryuu-kun…" Kaname's voice caused Zero to jolt up from the bed.

His eyes widened in horror upon seeing familiar red-wine orbs.

"Kuran? Why are you here?" He looked at his surrounding and didn't recognize it.

"Where am I?" lavender orbs was filled with confusion.

"You are at my castle. In my tower, to be exact," said Kaname calmly.

"Your… tower?"

"Yes, my tower…" _The tower that I built especially for you three years ago._

"You were bleeding and dying, I took you home."

"Thanks, Kuran. I need to go back to the Hunters Association to give my report."

Zero was about to get up from the bed when Kaname held his hand and sat on the bed next to him.

"There's no need for you to go back. As far as they know you are dead."

"WHAT?" Zero looked fiercely at Kaname. "If you are joking it is not funny!"

"I am not joking." Kaname closed their distance, a serious expression was on his face. "They found your Bloody Rose on the alley along with blood and ashes, you have been missing for a week so they assumed that you were killed during the mission. You even made today's headline."

Kaname threw a newspaper on the bed. Lavender eyes widened upon seeing his face on the front page and reading the headline.

'_**The great hunter Zero Kiryuu was killed on a mission.'**_

"It… can't… be…."

His face paled, for a long minute he couldn't say anything.

"Don't you see? You no longer exist, you have no place in this world but here."

Suddenly something clicked in Zero's head, he looked angrily at Kaname.

"You….!" He grabbed the pureblood's shirt. "You planned this, didn't you? You…kidnapped me… and left my gun there….Don't tell me you took part in arranging this deadly mission…"

"Yes, I did." Kaname said with confident. "I have been keeping tab of your missions, I arranged this lone mission and it turned out exactly as I had expected."

"W-why?" Zero's grip loosened.

"Because our society forbids us to be together. I have to erase your existence so I can keep you all to myself. This is where you truly belong, Zero, right here beside me."

"Why would you want me here? You already have Yuuki and an heir, you don't need me."

"That's where you are wrong. I only married Yuuki to fulfill my duty. Now that I have an heir, I can freely love whomever I want."

"You…. love me?" Zero let go his hand, his eyes were looking at Kaname's with disbelief.

"Yes, I love you. I have always loved you, since the first time I met you at Cross' house. Your fierce eyes captivated me, I admired your bravery. It pained me to treat you coldly back then and to leave you behind at Cross Academy. I promised myself to fetch you once I fulfilled my duty. Three years, Zero…. I waited for you for three years…"

Lavender orbs gazed at red-wine ones searching for lies, but those orbs bore only the truth. For a moment there was a sparkle inside those lavender eyes, Zero never expected the King would return his feelings. He looked down so Kaname wouldn't see the spark in his eyes. He tried to hold back his tears, he couldn't believe what Kaname had just confessed. The pureblood…. loved him? He had never dreamed of this. He was happy, but he wouldn't betray Yuuki and didn't want to be a third wheel in their marriage.

Zero hardened his heart and looked defiantly at Kaname.

"I don't believe you… There's never been anything going on between us, and it will never be."

"There WILL be. I know how you looked at me when we were still at Cross Academy. I know how you were broken when I left with Yuuki. You think I didn't notice? You love me!"

"NO!" _ Yes I do, I love you so much my heart hurts, but we can't be together! You already have Yuuki and a son!_

"Don't deny it! I could see it in your eyes! Even now, I could see that passion there!"

"No! I don't love you!" _It's a lie. I love you. But we can't be together! It's so wrong!_

"Why are you lying to yourself, Zero? What are you afraid of? I know you love me. I can prove it."

Kaname held both Zero's hands, he pushed him onto the bed and sat on his thighs, trapping them between his own legs. Zero's hands were held securely over his head. The hunter was scared, he knew exactly what the pureblood was about to do.

"No… this is wrong….Let… let me… go…. Ugggh….!"

Kaname sealed Zero's lips with a passionate kiss. One hand still held Zero's hands in place, the other moved down to the hunter's chest to pinch the pinky nipple, causing the hunter to arch his back.

"Aahhh…."

Kaname broke the kiss, a contented smile decorated his face.

"See…? Your body is honest. You've never been kissed, have you? How about this..?"

Zero felt an electric-like current travelling his whole body when the pureblood sucked his other nipple.

"N..no… aah!"

Kaname reached inside Zero's pants, he smiled to himself upon feeling the hard flesh. He gently stroke it, the hunter unconsciously moved his hips.

"Aaahhh….."

_'Why does my body betray me?'_

Tears silently fell down his cheeks.

"S-stop…"

Kaname ignored Zero's plea, his reaction clearly showed that he was highly aroused, the tip of his penis was leaking with precum.

"Are you sure you want to stop? How about this?"

Kaname wet his index finger with Zero's precum and inserted it into the virgin hole, the hunter cringed.

"No… hurts…"

"You are a virgin, aren't you? Have you been reserving yourself for me?"

Kaname inserted another finger and penetrated deep into the tight cavern, touching Zero's prostate.

"Aaahh… No…"

Kaname smiled at Zero's honest reaction, the hunter was in too much pleasure to refuse him so he let Zero's hands go, his now free hand travelled down to caress the smooth pale chest. His lips were showering passionate kisses from the hunter's chest down to his abdomen, then swallowed Zero's erection, sucking it fervently. The sensation was too much, Zero's mind was going crazy, he had never experienced anything like this before, his fingers gripped the silk sheet tightly.

Zero came back to his senses when he felt something hard poking his entrance. He instinctively drew his legs closer together but strong hands gripped both his legs and forcefully spread them apart, red-wine orbs were gawking at him like a hawk.

"No… please… don't…" lavender orbs were filled with fear, the hunter was trembling.

Zero's plea fell on deaf ears, the pureblood positioned himself and thrust ferociously. The silverette felt excruciating pain, something inside him was breaking.

"AArrggghhh...! Hu...rts...!" Zero gripped the sheet as if hanging on dear life, his knuckles turned white, tears heavily fell down his cheeks.

Zero's pain and cries excited Kaname, who continued to thrust violently.

"You are amazing, Zero. You are so tight, your inside feels so good, just as I had imagined. You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment..."

The brunette thrust deeper, a moan involuntarily escaped from Zero's mouth as his prostate was pressed repeatedly. His hands covered his mouth, his face was red with shame.

_'I don't want this… but why is my body responding this way? It hurts a lot but feels so good… what is wrong with me?'_

Kaname increased his speed, Zero felt immense pressure at the tip of his manhood.

"Ngghhh…!" he muffled his cry of pleasure as he released his seed then passed out.

Kaname came right after, shooting his seed inside Zero's tight cavern, his face reflected satisfaction. He laid on top of Zero's bare chest and embraced him tightly as if the hunter would go away if he let go. His hand caressed Zero's silver hair affectionately.

"You are wonderful, Zero."

Kaname pulled out his now limp member, a mix of white substance and fresh blood oozed out from Zero's hole. He got up and went to the en-suite bathroom to get a bowl of soapy water and a towel, then went back to clean up the evidence of their love-making from his now lover and the bed sheet. After dressing up his beloved and changing the bed sheet he placed a tender kiss on the hunter's forehead and slowly got up, picking up his clothing and putting them on. He grabbed the black metal chains hanging from each side of the bed post and shackled both Zero's wrists, chanting a spell so the chains could never be broken or opened by anyone except himself.

"You are and will always be mine, Zero. You will never leave me."

He went toward the door and walked out, locking the door behind him.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel:<strong> _**A Frozen Heart**_


End file.
